Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4n^{7}-2n^{6}) + (-2n^{6}+2n^{5}+3n^{3} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4n^{7}-2n^{6} - 2n^{6}+2n^{5}+3n^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 n^6} - \color{#DF0030}{2 n^6} + {2 n^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 n^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^6} + { 2 n^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 n^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-4n^{7}-4n^{6}+2n^{5}+3n^{3}$